


Yamaguchi feat. Tsukishima

by SmutJesus



Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: When Yamaguchi couldn't ignore it anymore, he somehow decided that fisting his dick in a fucking motel bathroom was a good idea.Tsukishima just wanted to catch up on sleep.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Yamaguchi feat. Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> Heck yeah hoes.
> 
> Also: I know that I am by no means famous or shit, but if anyone wants me to do a specific character then I am more than happy to. It's either that or me hitting up some sketchy wheel spinner online to decide for me.

Yamaguchi

The olive haired boy shifted uncomfortably against the futon; His body unbearably hot in the summer heat...amongst other things. From where he lay on his back, Yamaguchi could make out the sleeping bodies of teammates scattered around the large room. Each was fast asleep, all except for him, it seemed.

The pinch server sparred another glance down to his dick, obviously tented, and groaned quietly to himself as he screwed his eyes shut, head rolled back harshly against the pillow beneath in his frustration. He’d been like this for around twenty or so minutes-he had watched the clock tick by slowly for a majority of that time. 

'Please go away…' 

Yamaguchi then peaked at the blond to his left, the middle blocker’s back turned to him (he definitely did not stare at it), although his eyes soon followed just past his friend to a door that laid at the edge of the room, light pouring into it from where it opened ever so slightly. 'Bathroom.'

'But should he really risk doing something so...perverted?' One look at his problem gave him his answer, well aware of the pain that would soon follow if he didn’t do something. 

With the idea in mind, he hoisted himself lightly onto his feet before silently making his way over-careful as to not wake Tsukki’-to his only option. Once he stepped into the attached room and pushed the door shut (and locked), he stood motionless, he couldn’t believe he was really about to fist his dick in a fucking motel bathroom-with his teammates in the adjacent room no less, just a mere wall away.

'What if someone needed to go to the bathroom?' That fact really drove home, and Yamaguchi nearly walked right back out, the only thing keeping him rooted in place was the ever-present boner pressing, rather uncomfortably, into his lower stomach. 'No going back, I guess', he mused to himself satirically. 

With the bright generic bathroom lights shining down on him, Yamaguchi fumbled into one of the shower stalls (he’d turn on the water, but he figured that’d make too much of a racket), and locked the door behind him-checking one, two times that it truly was secured. Now, with everything out of the way, the shy boy traced one hand down the front of him until it met with a spike of pleasure. 

'I’m really doing this…'

Freckled fingers met his dick and curled until satisfactory, before proceeding to move; He picked up the pace after the first few strokes after watching a few lost beads of precum drip and meet their end on the glossy tiles below. 'Hot.' 

With all the fun being had, it was inevitable that a few stray…sounds would make their way past the boy’s lips and into the air around him. He’d always been kinda loud, he’d known for a while-ever since he first hit puberty during middle school, and got caught a few times by his family members (they never brought it up, but he knew they had heard how he was spending his free time).

As time progressed, Yamaguchi’s knees went weak, and soon buckled and sent him to the ground. He was kneeling in his own fucking mess. At least, now, he could focus on what was really important here, getting off so he could walk right out and wallow in shame as he would lay next to his childhood friend, unaware and oblivious as to what would have occurred just moments before.

The olive haired boy’s gaze flickered down to his dick, his thumb generously smothering precum along the shaft and pressing into the slit alternatively. Free hand steadying himself, pressed flat against the wall to his left; Keeping him upright.

It was then, when a particular flick of his wrist, sent his hips in a harsh thrust, resulting in Yamaguchi’s head rolling back and a strangled whine resounding around the walls of the communal bathroom. The furious movement of his fisted hand produced slick noises that only grew louder as his peak approached.

The freckled boy had never gotten off like this, the wait and the time, and the fact that he was in a fucking bathroom made everything just that bit more intense. Overwhelmed, tears formed in Yamaguchi’s eyes and quickly made their way down the soft skin of his cheeks. 'Oh my god…'

He was close, so much so that his mind didn’t register the distinct click of the lock of the door being picked open. Nor did he notice the quiet footsteps walking down the various stalls before halting in front of the occupied one.

Yamaguchi was almost there…almost there and he would be cumming and he would be done and he would finally be relieved (in both senses of the word) of the problem that had plagued the better half of his night. Choked off sobs were heard somewhere, distant to the euphoria felt in that moment. The pinch server screwed his eyes shut, body bowing in half as he reached his peak. Finally, finally! He was-

“What are you doing?”

-cumming. 

Thick ropes of white shot out of him, more tears adding to-by now-puddle at his knees, the various bodily fluids mixing together in one pathetic heap. Yamaguchi was fucking mortified.

More sobs echoed around the room. Standing right in front of him was his best friend, the same friend who had been by his side for almost half his life, and maybe even more. Maybe, if he hadn’t just caught him fucking his fist in a puddle of his own mess.

Too exhausted to move, Yamaguchi brought his hands to his face, cum and all, and hid behind them in shame and embarrassment. At this point he was ugly crying into his cum stained hands, not even bothering to cover his softening dick. He couldn’t look at Tsukki-at the disgust and the same apathetic look he gave everyone else, that he prided himself on never receiving. He was sure that he was, now, though.

Two long, slender hands wrapped around his shoulders, the freckled boy’s breathe hitched.

“Can you stand up for a second, Yams?”

…what?

“um.”

Those same hands then moved to secure him under the arms before hoisting him up and onto his weak and shaking legs. The last bits of cum, sweat, and everything else began dripping from and down his legs, meeting the tiled floor as well. 

Now standing, the middle blocker reached past the boy and grasped the nozzle for the shower, effectively turning it on. Yamaguchi, in all his confusion, opted to leaning his head on the taller boy, sobbing into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He mumbled something, which the blond failed to hear.

“What was that?” He brought his hand under the stream, testing the temperature to make sure it wouldn’t burn the crying boy.

Yamaguchi timidly lifted his head, only a little, “why aren’t you disgusted?” He then turned to look at the taller, “you just caught me…you know, why are you helping me?” 

'I’m disgusted at myself…'

Tsukishima just ignored him and gently positioned the shorter under the water, proceeding to grab a medium sized pouch-which Yamaguchi quickly identified as Tsukki’s, filled with various lotions, including shower gel; Lathering the freckled boy’s arms and collarbone, seemingly unaware of the stray droplets wetting his clothes.

“Yamaguchi, listen,” he turned the boy around to spread the body wash on the boy’s back and shoulders before, too, rinsing it under the stream, “I had woken up while you were still…I knew the whole time.”

Oh.

Once bathed, and the floor was also rinsed stainless, Yamaguchi was towel dried, then a pair of warm, clean clothes were shoved into his chest. He knew they weren’t his, and it wasn’t hard to figure out who owned the t-shirt and shorts which were obviously too big for him. Tsukki’ then used this as his cue to leave, no doubtedly back out into the shared bedroom to catch up on the sleep lost. Just as he moved to open the door, Yamaguchi spoke up.

“Thank…thankyou, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”


End file.
